Oh, pobre y triste avecilla
by Ultr4violence
Summary: ― ... después de haber engullido, quedarías sólo para lamentarte...mientras te encuentre cubierto de sangre y víscera. Ese es el hambre de los ghouls...ese es nuestro destino.


**Oh, pobre y triste avecilla**

Recordaba esos días, como días banales.― sí, bueno, a pesar de enterarse hace meses que se había convertido en ghoul y viviría con esta especie hasta que llegue su muerte o llegue el momento que despierte de esa pesadilla (sueño)

Viviendo como un ghoul.

(siii bastante banal) Y cada al día al despertar con ese ojo extravagante y esa hambre voraz en que lo único que lo apaciguaba era ese café de la mañana que reposaba en su mesita de luz, y darse cuenta, mascullando un insulto, que una vez más seguía vivo y no despertaba de esa pesadilla. Le era muy creíble mientras realizaba su rutina (¡no! Inimaginable), que unos monstruos como ellos…, (como él), vivieran como personas civilizadas, con trabajos, con familia, riéndose, bromeando.

En conclusión: viviendo, sintiendo.

Siendo, que ellos son bestias agónicas, en que en cualquier momento al tirar de tu piel y carne, y al oír los gritos desgarradores de dolor, sus puntos G se estimulan. Y esto era al tan sólo, al oler un poco de sangre e imaginarlo.

Así contarían las personas normales, así hubiera pensando él aterrorizado―.

Y como un día normal de ghoul, atendió a los clientes con una sonrisa amistosa, ― nada propio de un ghoul, que luego se los come ― repartiendo los menús a cada uno y esperando pacientemente sus pedidos.

Ciertamente trabajar ahí no era un gran problema, cada uno tenia su propia tarea. Irima se repartía en colocar los bocadillo en una bandeja que solían pedirlo por pedidos― ya que al ser ghoul y al no tener el mismo paladar no eran capaces de preparar los alimentos―, luego rotaba para la caja y raramente estaba con los clientes escribiendo los pedidos. El café o cappuccino se ocupaba tanto Enji y Touka cuando no se encontraba trabajando el dueño Yoshimaru, por estar ocupado en traerle la comida― más bien, cuerpos― en los puentes suicidas.

En donde yacen cuerpos pálidos y pesados.

Y ese día en particular no se encontraba trabajando el dueño, y Enji tenia día libre por lo tanto la que se quedaba a cargo era Touka. No obstante, Touka habia desaparecido hace bastante minuto hacia el baño.

Curioso y preguntándose si se encontraba bien, fue hasta el baño de los empleados que se hallaba atrás. Dio suaves y tímidos golpes en la puerta, pero nadie respondió, dio otro golpe, nadie respondió, otro golpe, nadie― se preocupó ―.

Sin más, abrió la puerta.

Y debajo del foco, fría y perpleja, se topó a una Touka rota y lleno de dolor.

En sus dieciocho años, nunca había visto una chica semidesnuda en su vida ― oh bueno, si, en las revistas de Hide… (peeero eso no cuenta)― y mucho menos con cicatrices y heridas en su espalda y abdomen― (y sin querer)― quedó anonado por la sangre seca que pintaba toda esa zona desnuda.

Algo en su estomago, como un buque cayó y divertido daba vuelto.

― **Oh** ― mierda.

(Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda)

― **¡PERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPERDON!**

Sus heridas estaban abiertas.

― **¡MEVOYMEVOYMEVOY!**

Gasas manchadas, cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Y con varios gritos de gallina asustada y perdones que ya parecían coro de canción, apenas podía articular acciones para irse del baño avergonzado, y siendo su timidez y torpeza sus enemigos en ese entonces, se divertían con él apropósito. Tardando así, en irse.

(Por favor)―… **ayúdame**. ― La vocecita de gorrión lastimado, lo despertó y creyó haber oír un por favor entres sus canticas disculpas― el rostro de Kaneki estaba sofocantemente rojo.

Parecía una pequeña avecilla con ala rota.

(Oh, pobre y triste avecilla rota)

 _{_ ― ... _después de haber engullido,_

 _quedarías sólo para lamentarte..._

Ese día normal, descubrió que la piel de Touka es fría y llena de relieves por sus heridas, que está llena de tonalidades violetas, verdes, amarillas y negras. Que posee lunares, y que sí, se ve con atención su espalda esta salpicadas de pecas ― (parecían granos de café)

Sus dedos― oh, ni él podía creerlo― tocaban, tartamudeante, el cuerpo de Touka.― de una chica (mierda, nunca imagino una situación así, ¿que pasá en los libros cuando pasa eso?)― Tocando los bordes de sus heridas semi-abiertas, mientras le limpiaba la pintura rojas y le colocaba las gasas en la espalda.

Con mucho miedo de hacerla sangrar, con mucho cuidado.

La sintió estremecerse― eso lo sorprendió― y suspirar, como si estuviera ahogándose.

En todo el proceso de tratar de ayudarla y con esa poca iluminación que apenas podían ver sus rostros, y ese baño tan chico que oía el respirar pacifico de la chica y no sabe si de él, quedó patéticamente mudo. Se descubrió, en esa situación, que quería decirle algo.

Pensando, que sí hablará de algo, iba a cagar el ambiente un poco bochornoso para ambos y silencioso que crearon.

(se descubrió)

Deseo abrazarla― (oh, tonto, enamoradísimo).

* * *

Como siempre, la última persona en irse,― sin temer del peligro de la noche― fue un viejo esquelético que se quedaba hasta que las manecillas de su reloj daban las nueve en punto. Y como era hábito, guardó su libro ― que con el rabillo de sus ojos había notado que las páginas eran amarillas ―.

Se puso la gabardina pesada y vieja tanto como el viejo, y su gorro desgastado, dejando esas habituales palabras de todas las noches: ― **Nos veremos unos de estos días jovencitos,** ― y como si fuera un rito, antes de cerrar la puerta, se daba la vuelta y sonreía como si fuera su ultima vez, ― quizás sabía que unas de esas noches serían sus últimas veces ― **buenas noches.**

Se fue, con una cierta libertad de caminar por las noches― una vez escucho a ese viejo decirle a Touka que nadie le iba a robar la libertad de caminar por sus calles, nadie, ni siquiera un ghoul―, pero siendo un atrevimiento para las bestias que esperaban entre las sombras de las noches, con ansia su presa.

Y como todas las noches antes de no verse hasta mañana siguiente― o dependiendo de sus turnos de trabajo―, solos, engullían sus labios en la taza , y ahogaban sus pensamientos y palabras en el café.

(...)

(...)

(...)

Con temor de romper el profundo silencio que se instala todas las noches, hablo con un hilo más que tímido que curioso:―... **¿Cómo es que tenes… todas esas heridas abiertas? ¿No se supone que si…comes** ― la palabra no le salían, la sólo idea de un miembro humano en la boca de Touka le era grotesco ― **…se regeneran los tejido?**

― **mmm,** ― sus labios posaban en la taza y sus pupilas se ahogaban hipnotizados en el café― **porque últimamente no tengo tiempo para matar a un humano y el señor Yoshimura no está consiguiendo cuerpos, por lo que es difícil a mi cuerpo curarse.**

(¿Cómo es que últimamente se hable de humanos, como…como si fueran ganados?)

― **¿...cómo…como es que puedes vivir así?**

Una sonrisa lamentable se surco en el rostro de Touka y se escondió atreves del vapor del café.

― **Pregúntatelo cuando vivas por defender a las personas que más quieres y por una convicción.**

― **Puedes terminar muerta.** **―** acató tímido.

― **Vale la pena.**

El viejo de agradable sonrisa no volvió aparecer nunca más, se escuchó en la noticia que un ghoul se le comió.

Se le estimó su muerte a las nueve y veinte minutos, a siete cuadras de la cafetería.

 _mientras te encuentre cubierto de sangre y víscera._

 _ese es el hambre de los ghouls_

 _...ese es nuestro destino}_


End file.
